Little Rachie One Shots
by BrittsLittleCheerio
Summary: Some Rachel os with age play,brain damage and other.
1. Rachie and Sanny

Rachel was playing with her dolls while her 21 year old sister Santana was cooking some dinner for had an accident 4 years got brain damaged .Rachel is now acting like a 3 year old. Santana is taking care of her because Anthony and Maribel ….well nobody knows where they are.

"Rachie?" Santana was looking around in the living room.

"I am here Sanny!" Rachel giggled hiding under the table with her favorite doll Barbara.

"There you are Cutie Pie!" Santana picked Rachel up and was walking into the kitchen with Rachel on her hips.

"You made potatoes!" Rachel giggled happily.

"Yes and chicken."

"My favorite!" the little diva said clapping her hands together.

"I know that silly girl!" Santana was laughing.

"Can we watch Cars 2 after dinner?"

"Sure we can pumpkin!"

"Yay!"Santana sat Rachel into her chair.

"So Sweety?Do you want me to feed you?"

"Yes Sanny!" Santana was making airplane noises .

"Open up,Rach!" Santana told her and put a spoonful in Rachels mouth.

"YUMMY!" Rachel told her sister smiling.

"Do you want more babygirl´?" Santana asked.

"NO!Rachie tired!"Rachel began to getting tired and cranky.

"Oh baby time for your nap!" Santana went into Rachels room changing her diaper and laying her down in bed.

"Night sanny!"

"Night Princess!" Santana said and walked out.


	2. Silly Mommy

Quinn was feeding Beth while little Rachel was sleeping on the couch.

"No Hungwy!" one year old Beth said.

"MOMMY!" Rachel was 2 years old and was also Quinns daughter.

"Coming sweety!"Quinn said and walked into the Living room with Beth on her hips.

"Mommy Rachie not feel goowd!"

"Aww my poor baby!"Quinn picked Rachel up and walked upstairs with her daugthers on her hips.

"Rachie owii?"Beth asked stroking her older sisters back.

"Yews!"Rachel whimpered.

"Shh baby mommy is making you feel better!" Quinn took Rachel in bed rubbing her stomach and singing her to sleep.

"Bethwie sleepy!" Beth whispered.

"Oh nap time!" Quinn put Beth to fell Rachel woke up crying so Quinn had no time to picked Rachel up.

"Shh Baby mommy is here!"Quinn rubbed the two year olds back.

"Rachwie sad!" Rachel said.

"Why?!"Quinn looked worried.

"Becawse daddwy left!"

"He wil be back in two weeks honey!" Quinn looked at a picture of her and Joe.

"Promise?"

"Promise!" she kissed her oldest Daughter.

"Mommy?Cawn we visiwt grandma judy?"Rachel asked.

"Yes!We can!"

"Mommy?I want ti visit Finny!"

"Rachie finny is in kindergarten!"Quinn told her two year old.

"I marry Finn some day!"Rachel told her mommy.

"You do?Oh that sounds good!"Quinn smiled.

"Yes,we are going to live on his tree house!"

"Really?!But it is so little baby!"

"Mommy I just kidding!Silly mommy!" Rachel giggled laughed and put Rachel down for a nap again.


	3. I love you

Shelby had six (16),Brittany(15),Sam(13),Quinn(7),Santana(6) and Rachel(1).Rachel was the little diva.

"MOMMWY!"Rachel crawled into the livingroom."Santana hiwt mew!"Rachel cried.

"Oh my poor girl!"Shelby walked into Santanas room with Rachel on her hips.

"Santana Maria Corcoran!You are in a lot of trouble!"Shelby told her six year old.

"Rachel bited sanny!"Santana said.

"Bited?Bite?"Shelby asked.

"Yes!"little Santana said.

"Rachel Barbara Corcoran?!"

"I sowwy!"Rachel cried.

"You are bad!"Santana was still holding her looked at it.

"Oh poor baby!"Shelby kissed over Santanas "Owii!"

"MOMMY IT HURTS!"Santana cried.

"Rachel you will sit in your room thinking about what you did!"Shelby took Rachel In her crib and kissed Santanas forehead.

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMWWWWA!"Rachel screamed while kicking her little legs ignored tried to climb out of her fell on the floor head ran in.

"RACH!"Noah yelled while trying to wake his little sister up."MOM!CALL 911!"Brittany,Sam and Quinn where running in.

"OMG!"Quinn starts to called 911 ,she ran in.

"They are coming in 10 minutes!"

Two weeks later….

Rachel was sleeping in Quinns bed laying on Quinns smiled at her little !Her little got pregnant by her boyfriend Artie.

"Qwinnie!"Rachel woke up looking at Quinn.

"Yes sweety?!"

"I wowe youw!"Rachel said.


End file.
